Remote
|species = Remote Controller |allies = *Batteries *Pen (Possibly) *Pin (possibly) *Liy (Possibly) *Lollipop (Possibly) |color = BFDI/A: Gray (Body), Light Gray, Blue, Red (Buttons) IDFB/BFB: Black (Body), Gray, Red (Buttons) |first = Don't Lose Your Marbles |last = Fortunate Ben |recc = punx193, Jacknjellify |enemies = *Blocky *Gelatin *Yellow Face |deaths = 3 |kills = 2 |voice = Text2speech (Text to speech: Female - US) |team = Death P.A.C.T.|place = BFDIA:41st|nicknames = Treemote (Four)}} Remote is one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined the game in Episode 18. When Remote's batteries are removed, Remote loses consciousness. Remote's IDFB redesign features a black body, white eyes, a hexagonal shape, and fewer buttons. Coverage In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Remote made her first appearance, being held by Blocky. Blocky got hit by a ball thrown by Leafy, causing him to drop Remote. Her batteries fell out, and the acid killed Snowball and Pencil. In The Reveal, Remote was a character that could have joined the game. In the campaign video, Remote pulled out her own batteries, and she fell unconscious. In Reveal Novum, Remote placed 18th place, with only 7 votes together with Grassy and Pie. The 3 contestants were sent flying into the LOL along with the rest of the 26 other recommended characters. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Remote was one of the many recommended characters to join season 2 but placed 34th with only 115 votes, which wasn't enough to join and she was sent to the LOL. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Remote is one of the 64 contestants to be in the game and is a member of the Death P.A.C.T. Relationships Blocky Pen Remote is possibly friends with Pen, as she was seemingly excited for him to be on her team in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Vote History Deaths #Don't Lose Your Marbles: Loses her batteries. #The Reveal: Removes her own batteries. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. Kills Number of kills: 2 Trivia * Remote's voice in Don’t Lose Your Marbles is similar to Bomby's. However, her voice was changed in BFB 1. * She is Jacknjellify's own recommended Character. * She thinks the best thing in the universe is batteries. * She is the second character with a text-to-speech voice, with the first being the Announcer. **However, she is the first contestant that possesses this trait. *As a joke, Satomi Hinatsu made a video of Remote not being upset about her fork being taken (including a reference to the "My Bike Got Stolen Recently" comic on Twitter.https://mobile.twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/931345335862960129/video/1 *Remote is voiced by a text to speech voice. This means she is the only contestant in BFB who isn't voiced by a human and is not included in the voice cast near the end. *As seen in Getting Teardrop to Talk, she has a collection of forks. *Remote's mouth never moves up or down, which could be a reference to her being voiced by TTS. **However, her mouth does open when she speaks. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Females Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Remote